


Be my forever

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony Stark was in a meeting, when they took a break, he decided to give Bucky a call. it was Tony's birthday the next day, so Bucky decided to surpirse him.ps. i suck at summary.





	Be my forever

Tony was staring at his phone, he was waiting for the call to connect on the other side, he taps his leg nervously, he drums his fingers lightly on the table. And the call finally connected.

 

“Barnes! Hey how are you doing?” Tony greets Bucky, who's face filled up the iPhone.

 

“Hey Tony, i'm great, i'm so happy that you called.” Bucky replies him.

 

“Natasha told me that you got me a gift, i really thought she was lying.” Bucky said, as he shakes the present infront of the camera.

 

“But did you like the gift though? I could give get you something else, something you might like.” Tony replies, nervously.

 

“I love it Tony, you didn't have to send Natasha to personally send it to me. You know how crazy the flight to Wakanda is.” Bucky chuckles.

 

“Well he couldn't trust the airmail to get your gift fast and in a good condition.” Natasha shouted from the background.

 

“Tony! We have to get back into meeting now!” Steve voiced sounded in the background.

 

“God! Why can't Steve leave me alone for 5 minutes, i just wanted to check on you, Bucks.” Tony sighs into the camera.

 

“Bucks, as in Bucky? Hey Punk! You look different, have the kind been feeding you too much?” Steve chuckles as he appears infront of the camera.

 

“Are you calling me fat, you asshole?” Bucky replied, as he furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Hey play nice, the both of you. Or i might have to kick Bucky here in the head, and i'll ask Clint to kick your, huh Steve.” Natasha said as she grabs the phone from Bucky. Bucky decided to sit on his bed, hugging the little wolf that Tony bought for him.

 

“Bucky seems to love the gift you got him, Tones.” Natasha said as she points the camera to Bucky.

 

“I'm going to call this chubby wolf, tiny Tony.” Bucky grins to the camera.

 

“Whatever you like Bucks. I got to go now. I'll talk to you soon.” Tony chuckles as he hangs up the call.

 

The meeting was terrible, there were too many new rules being made, they were too many things being changed, and all Tony wants to do is to get home and just continue to video call with Bucky  
Tony just throws himself on to the bed, he loosen up his tie, ruffle up his hair, and let out a loud sigh. His bedroom door was pushed open , and there stood Bucky Barnes.

 

“Hey there babe.” Bucky greets him.

 

“Bucky! What are you doing here!” Tony said, as he sat up.

 

“Come to see my boyfriend, why not surprise him right?” Bucky chuckles as he walks closer to the bed.

 

“But how did you get here?” Tony said, as he made grabby hands towards Bucky, who smiles at him and walks to him, pulling the smaller man into his arms.

 

“Well Natasha pulled a few strings, and T'Challa let me leave for the weekend. I would be dumb to leave my boyfriend all alone on his birthday.” Bucky said, as he pushes Tony's messy hair back, kissing his forehead.

 

“Thank you Baby, i really appreaciate you being here.” Tony said, as he inhales Bucky scent.

 

“Anything for my baby.” Bucky said, as he hugs Tony tighter.

 

They spend the night together in each other arms, as they talked about the times they first dated, the time when they first kiss, the time when Bucky was sent to Wakanda. The time when Tony first visited Wakanda. Soon sleep took over them.

 

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Bucky said, as he kisses Tony's forehead.

 

“Morning baby. What time is it?” Tony yawns as he rubs his eyes.

 

“It's about 10 am. I told Steve to leave you alone, and go ahead on the mission. Here, i made breakfast.” Bucky said, as he places the tray between them, the smell of fresh pancakes and coffee filled the room.

 

“That's really sweet hunny. I'm really thankful to celebrate my birthday with you.” Tony said, as he kisses Bucky's lips.

 

“Anything for the love of my life. Come on get up and eat breakfast baby. It will get cold hunny.” Bucky said, as he pours the coffee.

 

Tony grins at him, he sat up and drank his coffee, he took a bite of his pancakes, he smiles at Bucky. Bucky had planned out the whole day, they would laze around in bed, and then cook lunch together, then watch a few movie in the movie room, and lastly star gazing at the rooftop.

 

By the time the night falls, Tony lays in Bucky's arm, as they watched the starry night. They snuggle closer in the cold night. Bucky kisses Tony's head lightly.

 

“I wish we could lay like this forever, babe.” Tony whispers.

 

“Well i'm no genie but i can grant you one wish tonight, whatever you one, name it.” Bucky said, as he cups Tony's face.

 

“Well, i wish to be like this with you, forever.” Tony said, as he kisses Bucky's lips.

 

“Forever seems like a long time hunny, you sure you want to be with me forever?” Bucky asked him, Tony nods and smiles at him.

 

“Then you wish is granted.” Bucky said as he sat up, he looks at Tony, then slides out the ring on his dog tag necklace, a vibranium ring.

 

“Marry me Tony, make me your forever.” Bucky said, as he held the ring out.

 

“Yes Bucky, fucking yes!” Tony said, as he throws himself onto Bucky, covering him with kisses.


End file.
